Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a near field communication and wireless charging device.
Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless transmission technology, more and more portable (for example, handheld or wearable) electronic products have wireless transmission functions. Replacing the connecting wires, the wireless transmission technology enables the electronic products to transmit signal or energy with transmission sources without physically connected but through antennas which transceives electromagnetic waves.
Among the wireless transmission technology, the wireless charging technology and the near field communication technology currently are major trends, and both of them basically need antennas to transceives electromagnetic waves. The wireless charging technology receives electromagnetic waves to charge devices, and the near field communication technology transceives signals through coupling electromagnetic waves. Although the wireless transmission technology facilitates the operation, too many wireless transmission modules and accompanying antennas complicate the assembly of the portable electronic products. It may not only make the miniaturization of the portable electronic products even harder, but may lower their performance.